Anomander Rake
Anomander Rake Ahno-man-der was the Lord of Moon's Spawn, Son of Darkness, Knight of DarknessGardens of the Moon, Dramatis Personae, UK MMPB p.xv and the leader of the Tiste Andii. He was said to be "seated on the Throne of Sorrow"; a reflection of the loss and apathy his people had suffered. He was described by Baruk as having jet-black skin and a mane which flowed silver. Rake's features were sharp as if cut from onyx and his eyes, described as multihued, had a slight upward tilt and large vertical pupils. Baruk perceived them as changing colour from a deep hue of amber to grey and banded - a rainbow of colours. At one point they were green, a short while later black. Rake was nearly seven feet tall and on that occasion was cloaked and wore boots. He carried the enormous two-handed sword Dragnipur on his back,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-212 where it was "surrounded in its own breath of preternatural darkness."Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.633 As a mage he made use of the Elder Warren of Kurald Galain.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 Baruk could feel the power emanating from Rake and judged him to be more powerful than the Malazan High Mage, Tayschrenn.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 By the time of Gardens of the Moon, Rake disliked the title "Son of Darkness", saying it was used "by those fools who think me worthy of worship."Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, US HC p.365 In Gardens of the Moon After a long absence, Moon's Spawn had reappeared over Genabackis a few years ago and Tiste Andii legions under Caladan Brood had descended to fight the Malazan Empire. The Lord of Moon's Spawn had remained behind however and instead went to Pale to make a pact with the wizards of the city. About twoGardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 years ago, Moon's Spawn had appeared in the skies over Pale, effectively bringing the ongoing siege by the Malazans to a standstill.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61/62 When the Empire eventually decided to break the stalemate, Rake was forced to fight the Imperial High Mages Tayschrenn, Nightchill, Bellurdan and A'Karonys as well as Tattersail's mage cadre. The ensuing mage battle obliterated entire regiments, a cost of lives which Rake had hoped to avoid by his presence.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.212 Despite three of the High Mages being taken out by what looked like an attack from their own side, Moon's Spawn in the end retreated.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.74-77 Rake then went to Darujhistan, the next target of the Malazans, to form an alliance with the T'orrud Cabal of mages against the Empire. Their leader, the alchemist Baruk, mentioned that two of the Pale wizards were hiding in Darujhistan and Rake demanded their heads. He told Baruk that he had already chased down all the others as the desertion of those mages just prior to the last battle had led to the defenders defeat. When he demanded their heads and told Baruk that he would otherwise use his sword , the alchemist promised he should have them - an action described by Rake as mercy.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 6, UK MMPB p.210-214 Rake was not told all that the Great Raven Crone knew about the coinbearer nor did he know that Brood had arranged for him to be protected by the Crimson Guard against Rake's Tiste Andii mages.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 10, UK MMPB p.337-339 When Quick Ben released the Korvalah demon Pearl to defend himself against attackers, Rake came to the aid the of the Tiste Andii assassins he had sent and killed the demon with Dragnipur. He was not pleased to hear from their commander,Serrat, that the mission had not gone well.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.422-424,427-429 That same night during a visit to Baruk, Rake explained that he had started the assassin war in order to prevent the Malazan Empire making contact with the local assassins guild. He also thanked the alchemist for sending him the heads of the two Pale wizards which he had requested.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 13, UK MMPB p.437-440 Rake came to the aid of Paran when the Captain was about to be attacked by the Hounds of Shadow. When all seven beasts attacked Rake instead, he killed two of them before the others withdrew.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.470-472 A few moments later, Rake confronted Shadowthrone and warned him to not interfere with Darujhistan else he would assail the realm of Shadow. His threat was enough to force Shadowthrone to recall Cotillion from possessing Sorry's body.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 15, UK MMPB p.474-483 Rake told Baruk that he would not entertain the idea of treachery against the Cabal as treachery could only backfire and result in him being on the receiving end of it himself by his four assassin mages, Brood and others, even Silanah. He told Baruk that the fight against the Jaghut Tyrant would diminish the Tiste and that the Cabal would need to take up the slack. Baruk then showed him Mammot who seemed to be in a very deep sleep and Rake surmised that the High Priest's spirit had likely travelled to the Jaghut barrow and might now be trapped, even be in danger of possession by the Tyrant.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 17, UK MMPB p.518-522 Although Baruk voiced some misgivings, Rake insisted that he would attend Lady Simtal's Fete. He felt that it would be better to be on hand with such a convergence of power. A comment by Baruk caused Rake to reminisce upon Icarium having last visited him about eight hundred years ago.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.575-577 Rake attended the fete wearing the mask of a black dragon, with silver-traced highlights and was introduced by his real name but neither Lady Simtal nor Turban Orr recognised it. At the fete he was introduced to Kruppe and the witch and cabal member Derudan. When Rallick Nom called Turban Orr out to a duel, Rake volunteered to act as Nom's second, quoting a dislike for a council debate to settle the issue as reason. Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21 Rake sent Silanah and four Andii Soletaken Eleint to delay the Jaghut Tyrant, Raest.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 21, UK MMPB p.631 Rake and Baruk had already left the fete when they felt the unfolding of events. Rake advised Baruk to return to his estate and expect the Empire's next move whilst he himself, seeking a high vantage-point would go to K'rul's Belfry. As he was not yet ready to unveil his Warren, he drew Dragnipur, which had the effect of clearing the street.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 22, UK MMPB p.650/651 Rake had behaved oddly upon meeting Mammot,Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 20, UK MMPB p.579 but only when the High Priest died, did Baruk realize that Rake had recognized Mammot as being possessed already.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.669 When Adjunct Lorn released a Galayn Demon lord in the streets of the city, Rake refused Silanah's offer of help in fighting him and sent her home. Rake then sensed the Elder God K'rul by his side who told him that due to his limited presence he would not be able to help Rake in the fight. As the approaching demon began to veer into a huge dun-coloured dragon, Rake also veered into his own dragon form and rose high to come upon the demon unawares from above.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 23, UK MMPB p.668/669,671-674,680 Rake's unexpected attack crashed and injured the demon, forcing him to semble back to his man-shape. Crokus, who happened to be in the area between the two fighters, was advised by the now also man-shaped Rake that he should get out. Rake also told Crokus that he had been convinced by Brood to spare the Coinbearer i.e. Crokus. The demon told Rake that he thought that there was more of Tiam's than Tiste blood in him. Although the fight was close for a time, Rake eventually slew the demon with Dragnipur.Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 24, UK MMPB p.682-685 In Deadhouse Gates Iskaral Pust assured Apsalar, Fiddler, and Crokus that Rake's threat still held and Cotillion would not be re-possessing Apsalar.Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8, UK MMPB p.347 In Memories of Ice Tool told Toc the Younger that Rake's sword Dragnipur had been forged by Draconus who had then been slain with that very sword by Rake.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.65 Rake and Caladan Brood allied their forces with their former enemy, Malazan High Fist Dujek Onearm, to fight the greater danger of the Pannion Domin in the Pannion War against the Pannion Domin. Rake made Korlat his representative in the camp as he often travelled back and forth to Moon's Spawn to seek Silanah's comfortMemories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.308 and make preparations. In the early days of the campaign, he settled the confrontation among Kallor, Brood, and Whiskeyjack over the status of the powerful and mysterious Silverfox. Whiskeyjack went so far as to draw his sword against Rake to protect the girl from the Tiste Andii. Rake was impressed by the Bridgeburner as well as intrigued by the cloaked power of the mage, Quick Ben. Ultimately, he agreed that Silverfox was to be safe from harm, and instructed Kallor accordingly.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5, US SFBC p.186-187/206Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.306-307 To Korlat's disbelief, Whiskeyjack and the Son of Darkness forged a friendship over the course of several evenings of conversation. At their first meeting, Whiskeyjack shared the story of the founding of the Bridgeburners. In Korlat's memory, it was the only such friendship Rake had kindled since he had bonded with Caladan Brood thousands of years before.Memories of Ice, Chapter 8, US SFBC p.300-308Memories of Ice, Chapter 22, US SFBC p.790 In discussions with Brood and Kallor, Rake was often supportive of their Malazan allies. He argued that conquest by the Malazan Empire was generally a positive outcome, bringing peace, order, and the "least oppressive laws of any empire I've ever known." He also forgave Dujek's deception regarding the High Fist's renegade status as he knew Dujek had the Empress' dagger at his back.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.623-624 Rake aided Korlat and Whiskeyjack's budding romance, revealing Whiskeyjack's hidden motivations to his Second, allowing them to smooth over their differences. Rake was moved by the love Korlat had found with the Malazan, saying he had never thought to see her heart open and flower again.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.617/625/630 He also tried and failed to convince Whiskeyjack to consult Brood for magical healing of his injured leg.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.629 After the allies successfully lifted the Siege of Capustan, Whiskeyjack was overseeing the captured cannibal Tenescowri hordes when they swarmed to attack. Rake attempted to take the Tenescowri leader Anaster into custody triggering a sorcerous attack against his Eleint form by the Women of the Dead Seed who guarded him. As they were resistant to his magic, the Son of Darkness was forced to begin slaying the women with his soul-stealing sword. Whiskeyjack intervened out of a sense of compassion for both Rake and the women and single-handedly executed the remaining women by more conventional methods.Memories of Ice, Chapter 19, US SFBC p.680-690 Rake returned to the hidden Moon's Spawn and remained out of contact as the allied armies made their way to Coral (city) to confront the Pannion Seer. Both Korlat and Crone were disturbed by Rake's silence and feared the Son of Darkness and his skykeep had been destroyed.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.839-840/850-851 During the climax of the Battle of Black Coral, Moon's Spawn burst from hiding in the deep waters of Ortnal's Cut in the city's harbour. The skykeep hovered above, unveiling Kurald Galain to engulf the city. Then Rake sent it crashing onto the Old Palace where the Seer stood on the roof protected by his K'ell Hunters.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.935-937/945 Afterwards, Rake descended to the ground where he apologised to Picker and the other Bridgeburners who had been inside the Seer's keep when Moon's Spawn had crashed down. He argued briefly with Lady Envy, who warned that Draconus sought to escape from within Dragnipur before banning her from the city. Then he walked with the Bridgeburners to pay his respects at the hill where Whiskeyjack had perished at the hands of the treacherous Kallor. Rake ordered Korlat and her brother Orfantal to return with the escaped Kallor to face Dragnipur's justice.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.974-979/994-995 Rake offered the crippled Moon's Spawn as a worthy sarcophagus for Whiskeyjack and the fallen Bridgeburners, and prepared their interment in his former throne room himself.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, UK MMPB p.1155 The failing skykeep was then sent out over the Rust Ocean where it was presumed to have crashed into the sea.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.982/985-986 The city came to be known as Black Coral after Moon's Spawn's destruction forced the remaining Tiste Andii to settle there.Memories of Ice, Chapter 25, US SFBC p.970 In Toll the Hounds In Return of the Crimson Guard The Crimson Guardsman Kyle dreamed of a meeting between Anomandaris and Liossercal in Kurald Emurlahn. Liossercal had discovered a strange crystalline structure growing from the ground and was dismantling it in "research". Anomandaris questioned his methods as he labeled the entity a Shadow House and called it a child, something new and unformed. It was his "interpretation that this house is of Emurlahn and Emurlahn exists as proof of the accord between our Realms. Threaten one and you threaten all." Liossercal took his words to heart, and Anomandaris lightened the mood by discussing Resuthenal, a woman they both knew.Return of the Crimson Guard, Book 2 Chapter 3, US HC p.356-358 In Assail There is speculation that Jethiss, the Tiste Andii who traveled with Fisher Kel Tath on the continent of Assail, was Anomander Rake. However, a stronger candidate for Jethiss' true identity was Spinnock Durav. This could be inferred from the vague memories that Jethiss had of his previous life. In Forge of Darkness Anomander Rake was part of House Purake at a time when his father Nimander (his son would be named after his father) had recently passed away. Mother Dark gave Anomander and his two brothers the title of Sons of Darkness with Anomander being named 'First Son of Darkness'.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.40-44Forge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 In anticipation of his brother Andarist's wedding to Enesdia, Anomander commissioned a traditional Azathanai hearthstone for their new home. But unlike other such stones, he commissioned the work to be done by Azathanai High Mason, Caladan Brood. Upon the laying of the stone Brood asked Anomander to seal his loyalty to his brother with a blood pact, in return Anomander asked the mason to do the same. Begrudgingly, Brood did so connecting the two men for both their lives.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2, UK HC p.47-50 Anomander was present when the Azathanai, T'riss, arrived in Kharkanas to speak with Mother Dark and sanctify the temple with Vitr. Mother Dark's expanded power transformed Anomander, turning his pale gold skin black and his hair silver.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 2Forge of Darkness, Chapter 9, UK HC p.271 Anomander also commissioned one of the legendary Hust swords from Hust Henarald. Uniquely, he requested that sword share its voice only with its bearer.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 6, UK HC p.151 Upon delivery, Mother Dark refused to bless the sword, which angered Anomander.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.457 When Andarist's betrothed was murdered shortly before their wedding Anomander was inspired by the crime to name his sword Vengeance. Andarist pleaded with him to instead name the sword Grief. Anomander's refusal created a rift between the brothers.Forge of Darkness, Chapter 15, UK HC p.481 In Fall of Light Before they had left Andarist's house, Endest Silann had witnessed an exchange between Caladan Brood and Anomander Rake, where Rake insisted that he would hold Brood to his promise of peace. Brood had asked whether Anomander would have the strength to bear all the burdens he would ultimately place on him, the first being the name Rake, the Azathanai word for Strength. Anomander had answered that he would.Fall of Light, Chapter 2 The two headed north, to the burned forest where they came upon a group of Deniers led by Glyph who left it up to Yedan Narad to give or refuse them welcome. Feeling guilt at the mention of Rake's name, Narad was momentarily unable to do either, then welcomed Brood but not Rake, saying the time for their welcome had not yet come. He promised Anomander that when he and the Deniers would be needed, they would answer his call. Anomander argued that Kharkanas's civil war didn't belong to the Deniers, they had suffered enough already. Narad agreed, but said he was talking about another battle, a battle when the fires would take the sea, a battle upon the shoreline, and on that day, they would answer Anomander's call. Asked by Brood in whose name the Deniers would stand, Narad twice answered with Hers, causing Anomander and the by then outraged Deniers to believe it to mean Mother Dark. Brood grabbed hold of Anomander and dragged him away from the camp. Narad told Glyph that they had misunderstood and that if Anomander too had misunderstood him, the Azathanai had not, making Glyph think that Brood had purposely deceived the Son of Darkness. He also explained that Anomander probably wouldn't have to call, since he feared they would already be there. He then asked Glyph whether he had a name for shoreline in his old language, to which the hunter nodded and answered Emurlahn.Fall of Light, Chapter 4 Brood and Rake came upon the seemingly unconscious figure of Wreneck and made him comfortable. As they conversed, Wreneck listened to their exchange, which led to Urusander and the civil war. Rake wondered whether his sole service to Mother Dark consisted of standing between two self serving sides since in his opinion both sides were hypocrites, and whether it was enough of a reason to raise his army against Urusander's. He also wondered whether dividing the Tiste into the Andii and the Liosan, and thereby weakening them, had been something T'riss the Azathanai had done intentionally. And if so, with what purpose. Brood told him to look at Draconus for an answer, since he had brought Dark to the Tiste. Anomander argued that T'riss had already done her damage before Draconus had brought the Terondai. Brood then explained that the Gate, which he then named Kurald Galain, was an iteration of control over a force in opposition to Chaos. When asked why Chaos and not Light, Caladan replied that Light was an absolution of Chaos. That in its purity it found order, with substance and hue, a reflection of how Chaos sought its own obliteration. He explained that by gifting Mother Dark with Elemental Dark, Draconus had imposed an impossible imbalance in the world, which in turn had made it impossible for T'riss to do anything but what she'd done. He asked Anomander whether anyone could blame Draconus for something he did out of love. Anomander answered this by stating that Draconus was his friend, and that he would seek to withhold judgment, even if he felt disappointed by his absence. When Wreneck finally awakened fully, he revealed to them his story and that he was seeking vengeance upon the Legion soldiers who had burned down House Drukorlat, and had hurt Jinia. That afterward, he would go back, find Jinia and marry her. And even though she couldn't have children it did not matter to him, since he would protect her forever. Upon hearing this, and about the boy's past experiences, Anomander told Caladan that he had finally found a worthy reason; a future of love.Fall of Light, Chapter 9 As they journeyed toward Dracons Keep, Caladan insisted that Anomander had strayed too far from his path to find his brother, in affect counseling him to return to Kharkanas to take up his duties. Anomander feeling bitter countered by asking whether Mother Dark had taken up her responsibilities. He noted that he felt blinded by Mother Dark's indecision, to which Caladan countered that the blindness he spoke of was his own doing. He then asked Anomander what he would have Mother Dark do, to which the First Son asked whether that wasn't self evident. He further made it plain that he disliked the very notion of rule, since power does not confer wisdom or rightful authority. But if Mother Dark wanted them to worship her as their goddess, then she needed to rule.Fall of Light, Chapter 9 When they arrived at Dracons Keep, they were met by Ivis, Captain of Lord Draconus's Houseblades. In a private conversation with the Captain, Anomander revealed his doubts regarding the name he gave his sword, which had ultimately led to the estrangement between him and his brother. Ivis seeking to comfort him, told him that even so he had struck out to find his brother, and to make it right between them. Still skeptic, Anomander asked even if he found his brother what word would be shared between them? At last Anomander decided to abandon his query and to return to Kharkanas.Fall of Light, Chapter 16 Ivis then asked Anomander to have Caladan look into the matter of the daughters of Draconus. When told, Caladan warned Anomander that if he unleashed his power, not many would survive the night. What followed was a sorceress conflagration that blew up half of Dracons Keep and set fire to the rest, leaving Anomander helpless and frustrated at his inability to match any of it himself.Fall of Light, Chapter 16 Anomander then let Lord Draconus's Houseblades accompany him to Kharkanas. On the journey to Kharkanas, Gripp Galas finally caught up with them. Speaking privately with Anomander, he revealed about the happenings in Kharkanas and the choices of his brother Silchas Ruin -- to which Anomander said he was well aware -- and of the whereabouts of Andarist. Gripp informed Anomander that he was needed unless he would see Urusander occupy Kharkanas uncontested. Anomander told him that it was Mother Dark's wish not to unsheathe his sword. Yet if he did not, his friend, and Mother Dark's Consort, would be deposed, or even outlawed.Fall of Light, Chapter 20 Rake and the Seguleh Centuries before the creation of the Malazan Empire, Anomander visited the home island of the Seguleh. Ignorant of their customs, he took human form, donned a mask, and walked down the centre of their city's main thoroughfare. Rake's arrogant nature was perceived as a challenge by the non-verbal Seguleh, sparking duels with more than a score of the inhabitants who soon joined the other prisoners of Dragnipur. By the time Anomander's incomprehension and frustration led him to leave the island, he had already advanced to the position of Seguleh Seventh. Rake's visit was well remembered and his well-earned mask awaited his return. Other names Anomander Rake bore a number of pseudonyms and titles. * Anomandaris Dragnipurake * Anomandaris Irake * Black-Winged Lord * Blacksword * First Son of DarknessForge of Darkness, Chapter 3, UK HC p.78 * Knight of Darkness * Knight of High House Dark * Lord of Moon's Spawn * The Mane of ChaosGardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, US HC p.68 * The Rake * Son of Darkness History Anomander Purake, later named Anomander Rake by Caladan Brood, was given the title of the First Son of Darkness by Mother Dark, queen of Kharkanas and goddess of the Tiste Andii. He was a Soletaken — able to assume the form of a huge black dragon, larger even than Silanah (a true Eleint) — and a very powerful Ascendant, occupying the place of the Knight of High House Dark in the Deck of Dragons. He was also the wielder of (the sword) Vengeance/Grief, and of the dangerous and powerful Dragnipur, which was forged by his friend Draconus — on whom he ultimately turned his own creationMemories of Ice, Chapter 1, thereby fulfilling Kallor's curse. He was widely recognised — by many Ascendants, gods and Elder Gods — as one of the most powerful, unpredictable and ruthless figures in the World, especially since he was the wielder of the sword that enslaved souls.Dust of Dreams, Chapter 19Deadhouse Gates, Chapter 8Memories of Ice, Chapter 3Memories of Ice, Chapter 4Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 In his early years — during the events of the Kharkanas Trilogy — he seemed somewhat arrogant and rash, but in his later years — during the events of the Book of the Fallen — he was portrayed as more compassionate and wise.Memories of Ice, Chapter 5Memories of Ice, Chapter 8 Rake was a man of solitude, possessing a spirit of almost pathological independence. He could be indifferent to others' need for regular reassurance or comfirmation, trusting that his word, once given, was bond enough. What Rake said he would do, he did.Memories of Ice, Chapter 23, US SFBC p.851 His thought processes were often a mystery to his own people, perhaps because of his draconic blood, but still they trusted and loved him without question.Memories of Ice, Chapter 18, US SFBC p.625 He was the son of Nimander Purake — who in his younger years was granted, by K'rul, the Azathanai honorific Purake, which came from "Pur Rakess Calas ne A’nom", roughly translated to "Strength in Standing Still" — and had two brothers, Silchas Ruin and Andarist, both given the titles the Second Son of Darkness and the Third Son of Darkness, respectively. T'riss was a one-time companion,Blood and Bone, Chapter 5, UK MMPB, p.300 as were Lady Envy and Caladan Brood.Memories of Ice, Chapter 1, UM MMPB, p.71Memories of Ice, Chapter 5 To ensure the return of Mother Dark and the Gate of Darkness, and the re-awaking of hope and purpose for his people, he sacrificed himself, first by causing his own death by Traveller's hand, and then by dispersing his own soul, with the help of the power of a newly born god, in the Gate so that it could finally be freed from the realm of Dragnipur and manifest in Black Coral. The glyphs forming the word Grief were inscribed by Caladan Brood on his tomb, outside the city of Darujhistan; a city he defended in Gardens of the Moon. Quotes Fan art gallery Spoiler free images= Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg|link=File:Anomander Rake by Rukuarimo.jpg|Rake by Rukuarimo Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg|link=File:Anomander by slaine69-d75ve0w.jpg|Rake by slaine69 Rake.jpg|link=File:Rake.jpg|Rake by Yapattack Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg|link=File:Anomander Rake by paradanmellow.jpg|Rake by paradanmellow Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg|link=File:Anomander rake by zsoszy.jpg|Rake by Zsoszy Anomander rake by deathris.jpg|link=File:Anomander rake by deathris.jpg|Rake by DeathriS Dragnipurake.jpg|link=File:Dragnipurake.jpg|Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png|link=File:Anomander Rake by Mer Helv.png|Anomander Rake by Mer Helv Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata.jpg|Anomander Rake by Enolez Drata Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Anomandaris by Lin Lemasters.jpg|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Anomander Rake by Lin Lemasters.gif|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Gardens of the Moon by Lin Lemasters.png|Anomander Rake by Lin LeMasters Son of Darkness by Ylva Ljungqvist.jpg|Anomander Rake by Ylva Ljungqvist Anomander Rake by Keezy Young.jpg|Anomander Rake by Keezy Young Anomander rake by dejan delic.jpg|Anomander Rake by dejan-delic Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza.jpg|Anomander Rake by Sarah Mirza |-|Spoiler images= Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg|Rake veering by genesischant|link=File:Anomander Rake by genesischant.jpg Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg|Rake visits Seguleh by Dark.H|link=File:Rake visits Seguleh by Dark H..jpg Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg|link=File:Lord of Moon's Spawn by Dark H..jpg|Rake visits Seguleh by Dark.H Notes and references de:Anomander Rake pl:Anomander Rake Category:Ascendants Category:Kurald Galain Category:Males Category:Mages Category:Tiste Andii Category:House Purake Category:Soletaken Eleint